User blog:Ranger-X/My WC Ideas List
My WC Ideas List I have come up with a list of ideas that I believe would have made War Commander more interesting, in my opinion. 1. Private sectors and requested PvP battles. Instead of creating a gigantic sector with many players, I think giving each player their own smaller sector would work better. The bases would still be surrounded by rogue bases and deposits so everyone has a chance to capture them. Players could still attack each other, but there would be an option for PvP battles (similar to the War Room in the early versions of WC). It would be like network or multiplayer games for Command & Conquer titles. Players could also help each other by temporarily moving their bases to allies and helping them get resources or Shadow Ops points (maybe event XP?). I thought alliances were supposed to help friends out with those things. 2. Changes to thorium deposits or no thorium requirements for upgrades. One problem I had with War Commander was that thorium deposits were hard to find or being wasted. I honestly think they should act like metal or oil deposits (i.e., never run out). If this idea doesn't work, then maybe it is best to get rid of the thorium requirements for upgrades. The Command Center turrets could still use the purple crystals as ammo against invaders. 3. Mission requirements for all prize units and upgrades. I do not believe this can be done in War Commander any more. I think it would be better to make all past special event prizes require difficult missions instead of monthly events (just like the Shadow Ops missions). I think waiting for an event takes too much time since the game keeps getting updated. The Call to Arms missions are great ideas for new players, but I am wondering why that will not work with all past event prizes (especially units that were omitted from the event shop). Remember that we were all rookies at one time when we played this game (I was a new player in January 2012). Maybe the Tier Bracket system is already doing this. I don't know because I have not played the game in months. 4. Base Planner. Sure Kixeye implemented this feature in Backyard Monsters and Battle Pirates, but they never made it part of WC. Why not? They said in the questions thread of their forums that they can't do it. I don't believe that statement. In my opinion, this game has the potential for a base planner and they should do it. Players could save more than one layout of their bases and then conveniently switch between them. In my case, I would have one layout for only special events and one for only PvP battles. This would certainly work better than having to drag-select the buildings around the field. It would even save time, since realistically the enemy doesn't wait. I played alot of Backyard Monsters after discovering this game (I probably should have played BYM first). That is also a great game, and I would definitely recommend it. I like to think of War Commander as what would happen if BYM and Command & Conquer had a son together lol. Category:Blog posts